Cremation is a growing segment of the funeral industry. Consequently, there is an increasing demand for more and higher quality styles and designs of cremation containers.
One popular design theme for cremation urns is the outdoor/animal theme. Five such designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 356,421, 370,767, 370,766 and 370,768, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/733,882, all of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention and are hereby incorporated by reference herein as if fully set forth in their entirety.
Other, more traditional styles of cremation urns are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 344,839, 345,848, 356,422 and 360,732, all of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention and are hereby incorporated by reference herein as if fully set forth in their entirety.
All of the above-described cremation containers are adapted to be displayed in the residence of a loved one of the deceased, for example, on a fireplace mantel, coffee table, end table or the like.
There is a continuing need for attractive, yet somewhat non-traditional, progressive or alternative, means for displaying the cremated remains of a deceased by a loved one wishing to memorialize the past life of the deceased.
Accordingly, it is a main objective of the present invention to provide an alternative means of displaying the cremated remains of a deceased for memorial purposes by a loved one of the deceased which is in contrast to the more traditional types of cremation containers presently in display.